This invention relates to devices for retrieving fishing lures that have become snagged on underwater obstructions and, more particularly, to pole-type retrievers that may be used to dislodge lures by exerting a force on the lure.
One of the problems often encountered in fishing is snagging of hooks and lures in inaccessible locations such as on underwater logs, branches or stumps or on tree limbs adjacent the water""s edge. Various devices to assist in retrieval of snagged lures have been developed, and many of these devices are described in patents.
The devices of the prior patents show various disadvantages, including a tendency of the fishing line to become entangled in multi-turn coils, a lack of simplicity and reliability of engaging the line with the device for guiding to the lure, and no capability for use of a pulling force applied to the lure, as well as a pushing force
This invention is directed to a device for retrieving snagged fishing lures which comprises a rigid loop made up of a stiff rod or wire, the loop being integrally formed with a supporting portion of the rod mounted axially at the end of a pole. The loop is made up of a plurality of sequential portions generally coplanar with one another in a plane disposed at an obtuse angle with respect to the axis of the pole.
The loop has a first portion connected to a second portion so as to provide a corner defining an acute angle between these portions. The second portion is in turn joined to a third portion parallel to the first portion, the third portion being joined to a fourth portion perpendicular to and passing over the first portion, with a gap being defined at the crossover point and a tip extended past the gap.
The acute angle at the stated corner enables the loop, after being passed over a snagged lure, to engage the lure for being pulled upward, even if the lure is small. Thus, in addition to guiding the loop down the fishing line to provide for attempting to loosen the lure by a pushing force from above, the acute angle of the loop provides for securing the lure for application of an upward pulling force. The crossover portion extends generally perpendicular to the first portion and is placed slightly above the first portion to provide a gap through which the fishing line may move when being directed into the loop. The outer end of the crossover portion extends well past the crossover point so that the extended tip may readily engage a fishing line when the pole is rotated as an initial maneuver to place the device in proper position for controlled movement of the loop downward to a snagged lure.
An upward extension of the rod is formed at the inner end of the first portion of the loop, this extension of the rod being placed axially with respect to the pole and being securely mounted within the end of the pole. An elongated one-piece pole may be used, but it is preferred that the pole be made up of plural sections which may be telescoped or removably secured together to present a small size for storage or for carrying in a boat without interfering with other objects such as rods, reels or paddles.
To facilitate handling and manipulation of the retriever, it is preferred that the plane in which the loop is located be slanted downward at an obtuse angle with respect to the axis of the pole.
Lure retrievers embodying the invention may be readily deployed on a fishing line and moved downward to engage a snagged lure by means of a simple procedure. Use of a single loop disposed in a plane away from the axis of the pole to which it is connected lessens the tendency to tangling of the line which may occur where coils with multiple loops are employed. The acute angle located at a corner of the loop allows the loop to securely engage a lure after being passed over the lure through the wider, open area at the center of the loop.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a lure retriever in which a lure-engaging rigid loop provides a capability for grasping a snagged lure from below as well as for making contact with the lure from above.
Another object is to provide a fishing lure retriever having a lure-engaging rod attached to a telescoping pole.
Yet another object is to provide a lure retriever having a single, uncoiled loop which may be easily coupled to a fishing line by a simple maneuver of the pole carrying the loop.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims.